warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BirdsClan
Owned by Wildwindstar. Violet is going to take temporary complete control over BirdsClan to put it in tiptop shape. :D Credit to 4pinkbear for image :3 Welcome to BirdsClan Greetings, my name is Wildwindstar. I am the 2nd leader of this clan. My deputy is Bladefeather, and she, like all deputies obviously sets up the patrols. We are barely afraid of anything, even dogs! We are a peaceful clan of cats who are very kind. Our territory is mainly trees. We do not hunt birds, as they are part of our history. Some of our cats are capable of speaking to birds, but that is very rare and very few possess this unique trait. Camp Hello, my name is Thunderbolt and I'm giving the tour of camp. See that fern over there? Right underneath it is a small abandoned badger set. That's our Medicine Den. The medicine cat and the medicine cat apprentice sleep there! Next to the right is a hollow boulder where our leader sleeps and spends her alone time in there. Occaisionally, warriors who are worthy enough get to eat in there with their leader. Amazing, right? And then, behind that is a clump of ivy and a bush. Don't worry, the ivy isn't poisonous. The elder den is there. Oh, hello Herbstorm. Sorry, didn't mean to bother you! Herbstorm is our former medicine cat. Look over near the ivy and bush. See that HUGE stump? Well there's a big crack up the side? Our queens nest is in there. It looks hard to squeeze into but really it's not at all, and extremely roomy. Well, that's our camp. Have fun! Allegiances Leader Wildwindstar - Gray she-cat with white stripes, and light blue eyes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Mintpaw Mother to Wildkit, Tigerkit, Bladekit, Treekit and Graykit Deputy Bladefeather - Black she-cat with long front claws, a white muzzle, and light, pale green eyes like fresh grass. (Violet) Apprentice: Silverpaw Medicine Cat Horsecloud - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Poppypaw. MCA Poppypaw - Brown she-cat with fur tipped with golden, black speckles, a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly, and dark violet eyes. (Violet) Warriors Thunderbolt - Black tom with ginger stripes. (Wildwindstar) Claw-eye - Handsome, jet black tom with bright amber eyes. (Violet) Speckleslash - Brown tom with black speckles. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Gorsepaw. Nettlecloud - Brown tom with a green stripe down his forehead, and dark blue eyes. Mate of Lilywind. (Violet) Lilywind - Black she-cat with silver stripes, paw, muzzle, and tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Mate of Nettlecloud.(Violet) Shadowclaws - Black tom. Brother of Shadowface. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Toothpaw. Blackface - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Windpelt - Sliver she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Riverslash - Silver she-cat. (Violet) Lightningbolt - Brown-ginger tom. (Violet) Apprentice: Robinpaw. Stumpclaw - Black tom. (Violet) Apprentice: Dogpaw. Fisheye - Brown tom. (Wildwindstar) Sunface - Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. (Violet) Apprentice: Fernpaw. Mooncloud - silver tom (Wildwindstar) Friztail - Quiet, gentle, loving, aggressive when threatened, usually silent, fluffy, pale brown she-cat with tufty, messy, tangled fur, a long, bushy, tufty tail, and large, oberservant, pale blue eyes. Brownpelt's sister. Mates with Fisheye. (Elorisa) Darkfeather - Handsome, fluffy, soft-furred, pure, ambitious, loyal, fierce, muscular, broad-shouldered, protective, long-haired, ebony-black tom with a single white paw, a barely-visible pale gray dab on his chest, and intense, water-colored blue eyes with faint waves of green and amber in them. (Dove) Kickcloud - Black tom, with powerful legs to kick cats from an enemy clan in battle. (Open) Poundclaw - Brown tom. (Open) Brownpelt - Slender, sleek, short-furred, quick, sharp-tounged, fiesty, ambitious, fierce, cocky, aggressive, dark brown she-cat with long, muscular legs, a long, thin, thick-furred tail, and intense, sparkling, bright green eyes. (Elorisa) Bambooleaf - Petite, slender, small, long-furred, motherly, gentle, witty, smart, cocky, sleek, dappled brown tabby and white she-cat with a soft, smooth, coat, long legs, pale, enchanting, illuminating, leaf-green eyes, and a fluffy, bushy tail. (Elorisa) Hawksoar - Cocky, arrogant, witty, bold, daring, seductive, long-legged, very skinny, dark brown tabby tom with soft, long, feathery fur, long, talon-like claws, and large, intense, pale amber eyes. Bambooleaf's brother. (Elorisa) Leafstorm - Muscular, aggressive, loud, rambunctious, mischivious, lithe, short-legged, stocky, fluffy reddish-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Mates with Cloudstorm. (Elorisa) Firestorm - Ginger tom. Mates with Cloudspeak. (Open) Blackpelt - Black tom. Mates with Wildwindstar. (Wildwindstar) Cloudstorm - Fluffy, gentle, quiet, ferocious in battle, muscular, huge, poofy, cloud-like, pure white tom with broud, muscular shoulders, a broad head, and large, deep green eyes. Mates with Leafstorm. (Elorisa) Swiftcloud - White and black tom. (Open) Angleheart - Black she-cat with ginger stripes. (Wildwindstar) Deepcloud - Long-furred, slender, slim, lithe, limber, bitter, arrogant, witty, gentle towards kits, calm, unemotional, sleek-furred, snow-colored, pure white tom with soft, cloudy, tufty fur, and dark, intense green eyes. In love with Bambooleaf. (Elorisa) Flameriver - Ginger she-cat. Mates with Rootpoppy. (Wildwindstar) Rootpoppy - Brown tom. Mates with Flameriver. (Wildwindstar) Lightningcloud - Ginger tom. (Wildwindstar) Swifttail - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Petalslash - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Tornadosplash - Brown tom with black tip of his tail. (Open) Apprentice: Bluepaw. Beachbounce - Ginger she-cat. (Open) Stormswirl - White tom. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Berrypaw. Sweetcloud - Brown tom. Has a crush on Petalslpash. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Blackpaw. Funpelt - Black she-cat. Has a crush on Stormswirl. (Wildwindstar) Owlberry - Reddish brown tom with long, feathery-textured fur, a gray flash on his chest, lighter, silvery gray speckles along his pelt, and large, round, amber eyes. Sneaks out at night to watch and speak to owls. (Violet) Dolphinspash - Sliver she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Blacknettle - Black tom with brown stripes. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice: Frostpaw. Beetlesplash - Brown and black she-cat. Has a little crush on Blacknettle. (Wildwindstar) Shadetail - Gray she-cat. Mates with Graypelt. (Wildwindstar) Graypelt - Gray tom. Brother of Dolphinsplash. (Wildwindstar) Meadowpelt - Gray she-cat brown stripes. Sister of Shadetail. (Wildwindstar) Horsewhisker - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Bluespark - Heavenly, beautiful, loving, dark blue-gray she-cat with black speckles dotted with dark grey, white spots, and bright yellow eyes teeming with speckle of electricity. (Violet) Starnose - White she-cat with a noticably bright pink nose. (Violet) Manefrost - Brown and white she-cat. (Open) Speedpelt - Brown tom. Mates with Frognose. (Wildwindstar) Owltail - Brown and black tom. Has a crush on Horsewhisker. (Wildwindstar) Schoolpelt - black and ginger tom(Open) Apprentice Gorsepaw - Brown tom. (Wildwindstar) Robinpaw - Happy-go-lucky, ditzy, cheerful, klutzy, clumsy, always smiling, small, feathery-furred, slender pale reddish-brown she-cat with a white underside to her fur, soft, long fur, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes. (Elorisa) Toothpaw - White tom. (Open) Bluepaw - blue-gray she-cat(Open) Silverpaw - Small, pretty, thick furred, silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and dark blue eyes (Violet) Frostpaw - White she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Blackpaw - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Fernpaw - Light gray she-cat with greenish-gray speckles, and dark green eyes. (Violet) Dogpaw- Bown tom with black patches, a black nose, and blue-green eyes. (Violet) Berrypaw - Creamy-gray tom with white paws, and green eyes. Twin to Mintpaw. (Wildwindstar) Mintpaw - Gray tabby she-cat with slightly creamy paws, a white blaze on her muzzle, and intense, minty-green eyes. Twin to Berrypaw. (Wildwindstar) Elders Tornclaw - Black tom with long tail. (Wildwindstar) Herbstorm - Handsome light brown tom with emerald green eyes, a fluffy tail, and a white muzzle. Former Medicine Cat (Violet) Queens Shadowface - Black she-cat. Expecting Blackface's kits. (Wildwindstar) Mother of Slpashkit, Nosekit and Snowkit. Songtwilight - Cute, adorable, sweet, motherly, gentle, kind, small, skinny, slender, fluffy, short-haired, soft-furred, dainty, petite, pale silver and black tabby she-cat with darker silver patches, pale, soft, luminous, bright green-amber eyes, and a soft, melodious voice like birdsong. Expecting Darkfeather's kits. (Dove) Cloudspeak - Slender, fluffly, ditzy, imaginative, uninterested, observant, melodious, caring, cute, beautiful, white she-cat with gray ear tips, dab on her muzzle, tail-tip, paws, underbelly and chest, a long, fluffy, poofy, cloud-like tail, and intense, pale blue-green eyes. Mates with Firestorm. (Elorisa) Mother of Cleankit and Piranhakit. Frognose - Brown and black she-cat. Mates with Speedpelt. (Wildwindstar) Mother of Minnowkit and Specklekit. Kits Shadekit - Black tabby and white tom with short, soft fur, a tuft of longer fur on his tail tip, chest, haunches, and forehead, and bright silver eyes. 2 moon old. His foster mother is Shadowface. (Wildwindstar) Slpashkit - Brown she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Nosekit - Black tom. (Wildwindstar) Snowkit - Pure white she-cat. (Wildwindstar) Jellykit - Blue tom with darker stripes and orange eyes. Loves messing around. Brother of Goldkit and Sunkit.(Wildwindstar) Sunkit - Orange tom with white front paws and blue back paws, blue eyes. Hyper and funny. Brother to Goldkit and Jellykit. (Wildwindstar) Goldkit - Gold tom with blue eyes and long claws. Likes messing around. Brother to Sunkit and Jellykit. (Open) Cleankit - Small, beautiful, sleek, well-groomed, slim, haughty, arrogant, aggressive, mysterious, seductive, alluring, snow-colored white she-cat with faint pale gray stripes, darker gray tips to her ears, a soft, well-groomed, pelt, and pale blue eyes. (Elorisa) Piranhakit - Small, muscular, aggressive, bitter, protective, stocky, bold, arrogant, bony grayish-black tabby tom with a faint, reddish-ginger underbelly, dab on his muzzle, and tail, darker stripes on his neck, large, pointed ears, and dark, water blue eyes. (Elorisa) Specklekit - Brown and white speckle she-cat. (Open) Minnowkit - Silver tom. (Open) Bladekit - black and gray stripes (name after Bladefeather.) (Wildwindstar) Tigerkit - black and ginger tom(Wildwindstar) Treekit - brown she-cat(Wildwindstar) Wildkit - gray and white she-cat(Wildwindstar) Graykit - gray tom(Wildwindstar) RPG Center Please sign your posts. RP below! ---- Starnose sighed as she licked Dogkit's forehead. Fernkit bounced around playfully. "Any new herbs?" Stumpclaw asked Poppypaw. Poppypaw shook her head. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting -Wildwindstar Starnose nodded and rounded up her kits. Stumpclaw went and sat down underneath the tree stump Wildwindstar used for clan meetings. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar mewed, "Earlier today a patrol found a fox and chased it away and I heard we still can't find any new herbs." -Wildwindstar ---- (Dude, sign your posts with 4 ~'s! And PLEASE, use proper grammar! Writing like, "Wildwindstar said "ealiar a patrol found a fox and chase it away and I heart we still can't find any new herbs" is improper. :/) Bladefeather nodded. "My left eye was blinded by the foxes during the process." she informed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud was outside the camp looking around. Horsecloud murmured "Where is the catmint? Tomclaw might get greencough." Horsecloud walked into camp when she heard coughing from her den, she started to run too her den Poppypaw looked up. "Nothing's wrong. I already treated Tomclaw. He had a small cough." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud said, "Thank StarClan he has small cough." ---- Poppypaw sighed. "I want to confide in Wildwindstar about renaming Tomclaw to Tornclaw. It's unnatural." Poppypaw meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud said,"I agree with you Poppypaw you will be a good Medcine cat like me." -Wildwindstar ---- (How many fricking times do I have to remind you to sign your dang posts?) Poppypaw nodded. Even if I hate you... he thought angrily. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw came racing in and he said, "Shadowface is having her kits right now." Horsecloud said, "I will be coming with some herbs. Tell her that." Wildwindstar:) 17:24 August 7 ---- "Yeah. Have fun." Poppypaw muttered. Bladefeather rolled her eyes. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud came walking into the nursery. Shadowface was laying on her nest, Horsecloud said, "Sliverkit get me some wet moss, Poppypaw get me a stick to hold her pain, the first one is coming." a new born tom came out, Shadowface said, "uh he is so handsome like my brother Shadowclaw." Horsecloud mewed, "the next one is coming! Starnose lick that tom its leaf-bare." a new born she-cat came out, Horsecloud said, "the last one is coming, here it comes." the last one was a she-cat. WIldwindstar:) 17:35 Augest 7 ---- (DUDE I renamed it Silverkit. :/) Bladefeather shook her fur out. "Brrr, this weather is freezing! But soon enough, I'll get to mentor Silverkit!" she mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (did you rename Stumpclaw and thank you and no people are joining us) Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting, Wildwindstar said, "Today we going to have a new apprentices Silverkit Frostkit, Blackkit, Dogkit and Fernkit please come on up. I Wildwindstar leader of Birdclan warrior antsetor look down at these kits, they are 6 moons already. Silverkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Silverpaw and Bladefeather you will be her mentor. Frostkit you will be know until you get your warrior name you will be know as Frostpaw and your mentor will be Riverslash. Blackkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Blackpaw and your mentor will be Starnose, Dogkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Dogpaw and your mentor will be Blackface and finally Fernkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Fernpaw amd your mentor will be Lightningbolt." the whole clan Cheer. "Silverpaw, Blackpaw, Dogpaw, Frostpaw and Fernpaw." Wildwindstar:) 17:54 Augest 7 ---- (THEY ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH THEY ARE 5 MOONS And YES I did rename Stumpclaw to Bladefeather 'cause I don't think "Stumpstar" would be attractive. And it's a female now.) Bladefeather padded over to Silverkit. "How ya doin' kiddo?" she meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I agree on that that one Bladefeather is a better name but i put Stumpclaw as a warrior) Wildwindstar mewed to Bladefeather, "When the older kits are old enough who should be the mentors?" Wildwindstar:) 18:06 Augest 7 ---- "I want Silverkit. Stumpclaw for Dogkit, and I think Sunface for Fernkit." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar mewed "I agree with that, they are good mentors and that will be Sunfaces first apprentice." Wildwindstar:) 18:14 Augest 7 ---- (To make a line you go down one space from my post and write four -'s and then you hit enter one time and then start writing. When you hit publish there is a line instead of four -'s :D) "No. Sunface mentored Mooncloud." Bladefeather meowed in confusion. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh k that was hard, you are awesome.) Wildwinstar mewed "Oops I had forgotten. Has Shadowface named her kits yet?" Shadowclaw mewed "Yes she has Splashkit. She is a brown she-cat, Nosekit the black tom and Snowkit white she-cat." ---- (Awww I wanted to make a Violetkit....) Bladefeather purred. "Good names." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It was name after you.) ---- (Yeah but I had planned a Violetkit in Lilywind's litter >:( ) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh k but i will put diffrent name) Wildwindstar and her apprentice Sweetpaw with Blackface and Stumpclaw were on patrol they found two kits. Wildwindstar asked "What are your names?" the gray tabby she-cat mewed "My name is Mint and this is my brother Berry we were abandoned and we want to join your clan." Wildwindstar mewed "I never abandoned kits in need of a clan come and join my patrol." Wildwindstar walked into the camp and mewed "This the camp right over there is Bladefeather my deputy and that is Starnose one of our queens she has 5 kits." Berry asked "Who is she?" Horsecloud answered "My name is Horsecloud, I'm the Medicine Cat. I heal every cat here and my apprentice is Poppypaw, Tornclaw is getting Greencough, he got it during the night." Wildwindstar mewed "He was my mentor please don't let him die." Specklespash, Windpelt, Funpaw and Thunderbolt came racing in with a kit that was a black tabby white tom. Wildwindstar asked "Who is this kitten?" Windpelt said, "His name is Shade and he wants to join the clan and who are these two kittens?" Wildwindstar said, "Berry and Mint they want to join the clan also." Wildwindstar:) 24:34 Songtwilight purred warmly at the three kits. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 00:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Poppypaw snorted. She was right here! (Poppypaw is a she.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting Wildwindstar mewed "We have three new kittens and they been abandoned from there parents, I Wildwindstar leader of Birdsclan, warrior ancestors please look down on these kits, they are ready to join the clan, Berry, Mint and Shade do you promise to join the clan." Berry said, "I do." Mint mewed, "I do." Shade mewed, "I do." Wildwindstar mewed "Berry until you get your apprentice name you will be known as Berrykit, Mintkit until you get apprentice name you be know as Mintkit and Shade until you get your apprentice name you will be known as Shadekit, Shadowface you said you keep eye on them." ---- Bladefeather's eyes twitched in annoyance. "It's abandoned, not 'a banned'. Don't any of you use proper grammar?" she hissed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar said, "Sorry about that. I meant to say abandoned." Wildwindstar:) Augest 8 13:43 Windpelt called "Look what I found there names are Jellykit, Goldkit and Sunkit." Wildwindstar:) Augest 8 15:49 ---- (Concentrate more on your warriors than kits. Your overloading your clan with them. :/ And don't always use "said." Try using other things, too.) Bladefeather rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Stop looking for kits. They must all be freaking related to find so many abandoned ones." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw scolded "They need a home think about that. Kits that are abandoned from there parents and they what to join they can." Goldkit cheered "Yeah Shadowclaw." Windpelt said, "Wildwindstar she will never abandon kits if they what to join." ---- "You missed my entire point, mousebrain! Isn't it obnoxious and unnatural to have 1 million kits wandering around?" she spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bambooleaf sighed. "Bladefeather, their aren't that many kits in the Clan. And do you want to send kits out into the cold to die?" "Also, kits populate our Clan." Hawksoar added. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 20:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mintkit yowled "Stop arguing here. Just that kits need homes. I don't what to die in the cold its Leaf-bare everyone knows that kits need clans." ---- "Ughhhhh soon enough we'll have 3-moon-old kits as leaders if this keeps up." Bladefeather grumbled, and then added, "My point was, isn't it suspicious kits keep turning up? Seriously!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Berrykit yowled, "We need more kits and soon I will an apprentice since I'm five moons old and Shadekit is only one moon old do you or do you not what keep or Shadekit will die out there." Gorsepaw join in the argument, "What if Wildwindstar heard what you said about kits." ---- "Oh my goshh, stop yelling! I never said she had to get rid of you at all! I just said it seemed suspicious more kits are turning up 'abandoned' in the woods! Jeez louise!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm adopting them oh k and sorry I'm sorry without telling you.) Tornclaw ask, "What is going on here I here arguing all the way from the Elders' den." Gorsepaw answered "We are saying that kits are coming to the clan and Bladefeather doesn't know why they coming into the clan, I will take you back to your den now." Tornclaw signed and yawn, "Oh okay, I need a nap." ---- (I'm making when they first notice that Wildwindstar expecting kits) Shadowclaw asked, "Have you seen how much food Wildwindstar is eating?" Sweetpaw answered "I think alot." Goldkit came over and ask, "What are you guys talking about﻿?" Shadowclaw whispered, "It's about Wildwindstar we think she is eating lots of food." a voice asked, "Who is eating to much food?" It was Mintkit. Blackpelt whispered to Windpelt, "Wildwindstar is execting my kits don't tell anyone sister." Windpelt said, "Oh ok." [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar W'''][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''i][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar l'''][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''d][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar ♥']'Wi'n'd'♥'[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar S']'t[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar a']'r[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar ♥'''] ---- (Windpelt and Blackpelt our sister and brother) (I made up a new clan called StormsClan will you help me on it.) ---- (StormsClan totally rips off StormClan, my clan. No offense, but stick with this clan for now and when we think you're ready you can make another.) Bladefeather snorted. "That was obvious. Hey, everyone, Wildwindstar is expecting kits!" she meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw asked "When is Wildwindstar coming out her den?" Thunderbolt answered "I think right now."[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''W][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar i'''][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''l][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar d'][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '♥]W'i'n'd'♥'''[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''S]t'''[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''a]r'[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '♥] ---- Bladefeather rolled her eyes. "I'm going to rest." she grumbled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 15:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC ---- (oh k and its hard to do 4 -'s oh k) Thunderbolt answered, "You do need some rest and before you go, who should be on hunting patrol?" Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ 16:00 Augest 11, 201 Bladefeather was so annoyed with all of (Wildwindstar's) cats that she fell asleep in hatred of them. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar came out of her den, looking around she saw Thunderbolt and Shadowclaw wandering around camp. Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ 16:23 August 11, 2011 Starnose growled when Frostkit and Blackkit came near her. "You two faithless kits!" she spat, swatting them away from her. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thunderbolt called out to Windpelt, "Hey! Wildwindstar is out from her den." Windpelt looked at him and answered "Yeah, and I wonder why she was in her den." Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ 16:30 August 11, 2011 Bambooleaf let out a soft sigh, and flicked her tail at Starnose. "What did the kits do to you?" she said, eyes glittering with questions. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 17:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, first of all, they were acting like spoiled brats that get whatever they want, and didn't allow their siblings to get milk. They chased the other 3 off whenever they even took a tiny sip." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I haven't seen that happening, and I'm in the nursery taking care of the kits whenever I get the chance, to let the queens rest." Bambooleaf said, tail twitching. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 22:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flameriver grooming Rootpoppy and answered, "I agree with you Bambooleaf about watching the kits and my brother Lightningcloud has a crush on Swifttail." Lightningcoud growled, "I told you to not tell anyone."[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar W'''][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''i][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar l'''][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''d][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar ♥']'Wi'n'd'♥'[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar S']'t[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar a']'r[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar ♥'] August 12, 2011 16:05 Bambooleaf chuckled softly. "It's fine to have a crush, Lightningcloud." she said merrily, eyes sparkling. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 18:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Will some people put their names in the (Open) spots please only some people do like me) Rootpoppy yowled, "Och! That hurt Flameriver." Flameriver answered, "Next time don't move." Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ Augest 13, 2011 13:51 Bladefeather awoke and saw Owlpaw. "Hoy, Owlpaw!" she yowled from across the camp. Owlpaw replied, "Hoy to you, Bladefeather!" Bladefeather and Owlpaw were best friends. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 13:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hoy did you meen Hey, Hoy what is that) Gorsepaw laughed,"Wow and why did you to say Hoy."Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥Augest 13, 2011, 13:59 ---- (That's the way they communicate. They're best friends; they can talk the way they want. It was not cool of Gorsepaw to make fun of it!) "Go clean the elders for ticks. Just because I said 'hoy' instead of 'hey' doesn't mean you make fun of it!" Bladefeather snapped. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (First of all he was wondering what that means.) Gorsepaw walked away in silence with his tail between his legs. Shadowclaw came in and asked, "Why does Gorsepaw look so sad?"Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 13, 2011 14:10 ---- "He insulted me and Owlpaw who were going out hunting, to perform his warrior assessment, and so he's checking the elders for ticks." Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (People please put some names in the (Open) spots Sweetpaw told Owlpaw, "Good luck Owlpaw."Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 13, 2011 14:20 Funpaw told Owlpaw, "Good luck Owlpaw." Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 13, 2011 14:31 Owlpaw nodded. About an hour later, Bladefeather and Owlpaw came back in. "Owlpaw has passed the test!" she yowled. (His warrior name is Owlberry.) Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar call for a clan meeting Funpaw told Owlpaw, "Congrates Owlpaw I can't wait for my warrior assessment." Sweetpaw said, "Same Funpaw." Wildwindstar started the meeting, "Today we are having a new warrior. I, Wildwindstar leader of the BirdsClan, warrior ancestors, look down at this apprentice as he has trained to be a warrior, Owlpaw are you ready to be a warrior."Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 13 2011, 15:20 Owlpaw nodded. "I do." (Borrowing Wildwindstar) "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Owlberry!" Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (One moon later, Sweetpaw and Funpaw got there warrior names Sweetcloud and Funpelt) Mintkit told Berrykit, "Today we are getting our mentors." Berrykit mewed back, "Yeah I feel bad for Shadekit." Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting. Frostkit told Mintkit, "So are my slibings silly." Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 13 2011, 15:27 (Can Funpelt have a crush on Owlberry and you can do cermony) Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 15, 2011 25:34 ---- (Er, I don't want Owlberry to be mates with anyone but Violetpaw, my upcoming character. And I don't want anyone having a crush on Owlberry. And do the ceremony yourself. Go to the Warrior Cats Guide for help.) Owlberry noticed the slightly plump-bellied Lilywind with her mate, Nettlecloud. It was obvious she was expecting kits. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (When Violetkit reaches 6 moons old Owlberry will be her mentor oh k, I thought of that.) Wildwindstar started the meeting, "Silverkit, Blackkit, Dogkit, Frostkit Fernkit, Mintkit and Berrykit please come below the tree stump, Silverkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw and your mentor will be Bladefeather, Blackkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Blackpaw and your mentor will be Sweetcloud, Dogkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Dogpaw and your mentor will be Stumpclaw, Frostkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Frostpaw and your mentor will be Blacknettle, Fernkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Fernpaw and your mentor will be Sunface, Mintkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Mintpaw and I will be your mentor since i don't have Sweetpaw now that he is a warrior and Berrykit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Berrypaw and your mentor will be Stormswirl." Clan cheer, "Silverpaw, Blackpaw, Dogpaw, Frostpaw, Fernpaw, Mintpaw and Berrypaw."Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 17, 2011 11:26 Fritztail purred from where she was sitting with Fisheye. "Congratulations, guys!" she said, smiling. Brownpelt nodded. "It's always good to have new apprentices." the brown she-cat added, tail twitching. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 19:15, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bladefeather purred. Silverpaw's eyes sparkled in joy as she touched noses with Bladefeather. Owlberry strolled up beside Bladefeather. "Nice to see ya got another apprentice. Stumpclaw was your first apprentice, right?" Owlberry mewed. "Correct, and I will train Silverpaw as good as possible, so she achieves her goals in life without giving up!" Bladefeather mewed, determined. (Changed my mind: Bladefeather and Owlberry will be mates, Violetpaw, who is an upcoming character, will be in their litter instead of Lilywind's.) Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Leafstorm sat up, shaking out her reddish-ginger fur. "Anyone want to go hunting?" she asked, licking a paw. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 00:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blackpelt said, "I will go hunting." Sunkit and Jellykit were teasing Shadekit, Shadowface growl to Sunkit, "Stop teasing Shadekit, you should know better." Sunkit whimper, "He was boring and he is not fun to play with us." Shadekit was crying, "They call me bunch of names." Jellykit and Sunkit whip there tails at Shadekit and they left. Horsecloud said to Blackpelt, "Wildwindstar is having her kits right now."Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 17, 00:43 Leafstorm nodded, and waved her tail in Blackpelt's dirrection. "I would go to your mate." she said softly. '.::. Cleankit padded over to Shadekit, eyes sparkling with worry. "Are you alright?" she asked. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:00, August 18, 2011 (UTC) (Oh k and I think that Cleankit and Shadekit when they are warriors the should be mates. Borrowing Poppypaw,) Shadekit sobbing, "No, I was teas again by the those kits again." Horsecloud growled, "Gorsepaw get me a stick, Mintpaw get me some wet moss and Berrypaw please ask Poppypaw for some herbs." The three apprentices nodded and left. Berrypaw ask, "Poppypaw may I have some herbs Wildwindstar is having kits." Poppypaw nodded and grab some herbs. Berrypaw grab the herbs and left to the nursery. Horsecloud graunted, "The first kit is coming." there poped a she-cat with black and gray stripes. Blackpelt cheer, "Another battle fought and won." Four kits pop out (two she-cats and two toms.) Wildwindstar told Blackpelt, "The black and gray stripes she-cat should be name Bladekit name after Bladefeather, the black and ginger tom should be name Tigerkit, the brown she-cat should be name Treekit." Blackpelt told Wildwindstar, "The gray and white she-cat should be name Wildkit, the gray tom should be name Graykit." Shadowface cheer, "They are good names." Shadowclaws cheer, "Same thing Shadowface." Wild♥W'i'n'd'♥Star♥ August 17, 02:17